Home is where the heart is
by Sapphire Encrusted Locket
Summary: It's been 3 years since Easter was defeated and everyone has drifted apart because there was no reason for the Gaurdians anymore. But through a series of unfortunate events, they all end up living in Utau's mansion, obviously leading to akward situations.
1. Prolouge

So, this story happened when I asked a friend of mine if she would like to write a story with me! She is Mikan-citrus fruits, and she came up with the idea of the main plot for the story.

So, we take it in turns to write chapters, so she will be doing chapter one, then I'll do chapter two and so on. Please read the story as it is something different and has un-usual twists! There is no particular pairing, or is there? ...HA HA HA HA!....

~Enjoy

Kara-chan & Mi-chan


	2. A touchy reunion?

"Hi-na-mo-ri-san!" The teacher called for what had to be the millionth time. Said girl was fast asleep and drooling on her desk. Her charas- Ran, Miki, Suu, and Demyx- tried to wake her up, but to no avail. Finally, the teacher slammed a ruler down on Amu's drool-covered desk.

"Hinamori-san, I've been calling your name for a minute straight. If you can't even stay awake through my class, please go visit the nurse. NOW!"

"Thank you, Kano-sensei" Amu slowly gathered her belongings and headed out the door and to the nurse's office. Kano-sensei sounded mean, but her intentions were good. Actually, she was a really great person. Amu had been living with Kano since her 13th birthday; the day she found out her parents were Easter goons. It hurt for a while, but that when away when Midori and Tsumugu tried to kidnap and brainwash Amu.

"Amu-chan, why are you so tired- desu?" Suu, her motherly chara, asked.

"Somebody set my alarm to go off every hour last night." She shot a look that said 'I'm going to flush you down a toilet' at Demyx who made no attempt to control his laughter. "You're so mean. Heartless chara." Amu grumbled.

"Oh, I do too have a heart. Don't be mad… It was just a joke." He defended, wiping a tear off of his now calm face.

Amu got Demyx a little over 2 years ago, a few weeks after Easter was defeated and Dia went back into the humpty lock. Dia was never Amu's chara. She belonged to the humpty lock's creator and was also the key to catching the embryo. Amu was glad that Easter was taken down, but it was also a really sad memory.

"Amu-chan, stop spacing out, we're here." Miki reminded her.

"Sorry." The nurse wasn't in, so Amu went to the farthest bed and lay down. That afternoon, she dreamt about her last days with the guardians.

"Amu-chan, now that you have your shine back, there's something I want to tell you." Dia rested on Amu's shoulder, leaning against her neck.

"What's wrong, Dia?" Amu asked.

"Nothing's really wrong. It's just… I'm not really your chara."

"What do you mean?"Amu asked curiously.

"I belong to the creator of the humpty lock. She and her best friend made the humpty lock and dumpty key because of a premonition. I was put into the humpy lock to find someone who had a high possibility of getting the embryo. I'm meant to come out and guide them in getting the embryo when they're shining." Dia explained.

"Why do I need to shine? Why does Ikuto have the key?" Amu asked.

"The embryo only grants a wish to someone with a shining heart. Ikuto-san has the key because he has a strong heart and a pure wish. Unfortunately, because his heart is so shrouded in darkness, he can't regain the shine in his heart very quickly. It will probably be a few more years until he gets his shine back. Here's a fun fact: the creators of the humpty lock and dumpty key were best friends, but they also dated for a while. It's interesting, considering who you like." Dia teased.

"DIA!" Amu shouted with a blush on her face. "Why did you bring this up?" She asked.

"Well, I have a strong feeling that the embryo will be caught soon. When that happens, I'll be gone. On the bright side, you have another egg in your heart!"

---

"Amu-chan, give me the embryo!" An angry Tadase demanded.

"No! I know what your wish is and I'll never let that happen! I wish… I wish that Easter was a good company so everybody working against their will is free!" Amu shouted, clutching the embryo to her chest. At that moment, Amu's arms spread and she threw her head back like she was making a snow angel. The embryo dissolved into Amu's chest, which was emitting a bright array of colors. Everyone felt a calm come over them and it was as if the world had stopped moving. Gently, Amu descended from her perch in a tree and everything started moving again. It was as if nothing had changed, but everyone knew something was different.

Amu's eyes shot open as tears started spilling over. Everyone but Tadase rushed over to where she lay.

"Traitors!" He screamed, "How could you do this to your king?" He ran off in another direction, though nobody really noticed.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Nadeshiko and Nagihiko asked in unison.

"Yeah. I'm just… happy and sad."

"Why?" Rima asked.

"Well, I took the embryo for myself, and that was really selfish. Also, Dia went back into the lock. But I'm happy because I got my wish." She explained.

"It wasn't selfish! Yaya liked Amu-chi's wish! It sounded like Amu-chi was thinking about someone when she made her wish."

"Yaya!" Amu shrieked, blushing. Ikuto chuckled and continued stroking Amu's hair, which she was completely oblivious to.

"She's right Y'know. Could it have been… Ikuto?" Kukai asked with a smirk.

"N-no! It was… Someone that isn't Iku-" Suddenly, Amu's eyes slid shut and her body grew limp.

"D-did she just die?" Utau asked quietly. Kairi shuffled over to where Amu was laying and checked her pulse.

"No, she fainted. It's probably from the magic of the embryo and all of the emotions she's feeling right now." He shot a glance at Ikuto then continued, "I think someone should take her home and let her rest. And I mean let her rest Tsukiyomi-san. Nothing perverted today!"

---

"Amu-chan, my parents got a divorce. Mother and I are moving next week. It's… over 6 hours away by train."

---

"Amu-chi! It's horrible! Daddy got his job transferred so now we're moving to the same city as Kairi-kun!"

---

"Amu-chan, Nagihiko and I never finished our training in Europe. We have to go back."

---

"Yo, Hinamori! I'm having a big going away party at my place this Saturday. I got a scholarship to an elite sports school in Germany!"

---

"Don't worry, Amu. I'll always stay with you. I love you, my kitten."

---

Dear Diary,

Ikuto's been missing for 3 months. He never even said goodbye. He didn't even break up with me! He said he'd always stay with me!

Love,

Amu.

P.S.

Tadase is finally out of his emo phase. And Utau bought a mansion!

---

"Wake up!" Something was shaking Amu violently. She opened her eyes to see Kano-sensei with a frantic look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked, suddenly alert.

"I need you to live somewhere else for now! One of the teachers found out we were living together. It could cost you your education and me my job! I already packed everything you need. Run home and grab it then go to a friend's house or something!" Amu simply nodded in response and ran out of the school, toward her shared apartment.

When she got inside, Amu noticed a large black suitcase waiting for her. She grabbed it and ran to the park across the street, then pulled out her cell phone. "Who should I call?" Amu wondered out loud.

"You could call that Tadase guy!" Demyx suggested.

"No, he still hates me."

"Well, all of your other friends moved away!" Ran cried. They were all silent for a moment, until Amu started dialing a number.

"Hey Amu." The voice on the other line answered.

"Hey Utau. I have a huuuge favor to ask."

"Let me guess you need somewhere to live for now." Utau sighed loudly.

"Y-yeah. How did you know?" Amu asked, stunned.

"You'll see when you get here. And, yes, you can stay." Amu smiled widely.

"Thank you so much Utau! I love you!" She hung up and skipped all the way to Utau's house.

"Amu-chiiiiiii!" A giant blur of yellow pounced on Amu as she walked up to the mansion doors. "Amu-chi, Yaya missed you too much!" The blur, now identified as Yaya in a sundress, cried.

"I missed you too, Yaya, but could you please get off me? My butt doesn't really enjoy cobblestone." Both girls laughed as Yaya climbed off and pulled Amu up. Amu was surprised to see Rima standing there when she got inside.

"Rima!" She rushed up to hug the blonde. "Wow! You're the same height as me! And you have boobs! I thought you were doomed to wear a training bra the rest of your life!" Amu teased.

"Nice to see you too, Amu." She said sarcastically. "And at least my boobs aren't monster boobies. What are yours? Q?" She started poking at Amu's breasts and making different sound effects.

"Rima! Stop! Q cup doesn't even exist. They're just D's." Amu screeched when Rima didn't stop. "Since when were you so interested in fondling breasts?!"

"Oh, I like where this conversation is going. By all means, please continue." Kukai commented as he plopped down in a chair.

"Kukai!" Amu smiled brightly and quickly moved to hug her brotherly friend.

Kukai couldn't stop himself from blushing as Amu hugged him. She was already pretty before, but she had turned into a goddess in the 2 years he was gone. The way her perfectly pink lips curled into smile almost made him blush again.

"Amu-chan!" two voices chorused as they entered the room.

"Nagihiko! Nadeshiko!" Amu cried before embracing them both in a hug. Behind them, she spotted Kairi with a clipboard in his hands. She gave him a small wave and he smiled, showing off gleaming braces.

Later that evening, after everyone had settled in, they sat around the dining room table eating dinner. Amu was still amazed at how different everyone looked. Rima was as tall as Amu, finally had breasts, and her hair was down to her knees. Yaya was hard to describe. She just looked more mature. It was probably the fact that she let her hair down so part of it framed her face and the rest stopped just at her shoulders. Nadeshiko cut her hair really short, shorter then Yaya's. Kairi was the same, except for the braces and height. Utau had pink streaks in her hair. Kukai was more tanned and his hair was even messier then before. His features were a little sharper and more defined than before. Nagihiko was tall, lean and muscular. His hair was still long and shiny and everything about him seemed perfect.

"Yo, Hinamori, were you even listening?" Kukai asked, snapping Amu out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. What'd I miss?" Kukai shook his head.

"Rima told us how she ran away from home and the wonder twins just started." He filled her in.

"We realized that we didn't have anywhere to go when we got off the plane, so Nagihiko thought of Utau-san and now we're here." Nadeshiko finished explaining.

"Kukai, your turn." Utau instructed.

"Alright. I ditched the guy I was living with because he was doing some pretty nasty stuff, like bringing hookers home."

"That's gross." Yaya wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Amu-chi! Spill! And can you tell us about the boy chara with you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot most of you moved before Demyx hatched. Well, I'm here because somebody found out that I lived with Kano-sensei so I fled before they could tell. Demyx hatched a few weeks after Easter was brought down. He…" Amu trailed off and blushed.

"I was born from her wish to be a mischievous bad girl. I don't know why I ended up being a boy, though." Demyx explained before going back to the group of charas.

"Since Amu-chan is spacing out again, I'll explain. My sister went on vacation with her husband, Yuu, and forgot me."

Amu wasn't really listening anymore. She was too busy thinking about Demyx. Secretly, she knew the reason that Demyx was a boy. Amu was going through an 'identity crisis phase' as Kano-sensei called it. She wanted to be a bad boy so bad. Boy, not girl. That's right, Amu wanted to be a boy for 2 weeks of her life. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Nagihiko this time.

"Yaya-chan! When did you start saying things like that? And to your parents of all people."

"I missed something…" Amu commented.

"Of course you did, space case." Kukai said, patting her on the back. "And this time, I'm not filling you in."

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know. I might have a heart attack if I heard innocent Yaya say anything dirty."

"Speaking of innocent," Kukai started loudly, bringing all attention to him. "Who is still a virgin?" He finished with a smirk. Rima spat out the sip of water she had just taken.

"Excuse me?!" She cried.

"We're all old enough, so I wanted to know who hasn't done it." He explained. Everybody grumbled, but agreed. Slowly, Amu, Kairi, Yaya, and Nagihiko raised their hands and gaped at the 4 who kept their hands down.

"Hmm, it's good to know you didn't cheat on me while I was gone, Amu. But you are lying about being a virgin." Amu's face went from rosy pink to ghostly white in a matter of seconds. She whirled around to see Ikuto in the doorway.

"We're not dating anymore, Ikuto. And we never went all the way." All eyes were on them. They were all confused about the conversation taking place in front of them.

"Technically, we never broke up."

"Technically, real boyfriends don't disappear without even saying goodbye." She spat angrily. Tadase slipped into the dining room unnoticed.

"Can somebody explain what's going on here?" Rima asked.

"Oh, right. You guys don't know. Well, when Ikuto took me home after I passed out, I kind of confessed to him and we started going out. I was afraid to tell anybody because I was 15 and he was 20." Amu explained.

"Yeah, and 6 months later you stopped letting me kiss you and planned to break up with me!"

"So you did read my diary!"

"I wanted to find out why you were acting so weird."

"Well if you read my diary, you should have read the whole thing! I was breaking up with you because I love you like a brother! With everything that was going on between Easter and the guardians I never had time to figure out what my feelings really were. All I knew was my feelings were really strong."

"Then why did you stay with me after that? And why did we…"

"Because I was sad that my friends all moved. Well, Tadase didn't, but he was still in his emo phase. The other part was hormones." Ikuto snorted loudly.

"Right, hormones."

"Really! I-" Amu took a deep breath and continued, "I started my first period the day Kukai left." The boys all groaned.

"How does that explain it?"

"For the first year or so after a girl gets her period the hormones are imbalanced. My hormones were already naturally crazy because of-" Am blushed cherry red. "W-what I'm trying to say is that feelings and emotions are really confusing for girls at that time."

"Yeah right. You were probably going out with someone else."

"No, I wasn't. I'm still single! I would never cheat on anyone."

"Whatever." With that, Ikuto left the room.

---

"I'm still single" Little did Amu know, those words marked the end of her peaceful lifestyle.


End file.
